


Her Father's Daughter

by Lady_Jane666



Series: Her Father's Daughter [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Negan backstory, Angsty at times, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, I will add more tags later, Negan has a sassy AF daughter, Nick Clark shows up down the line, Smoking, Warnings May Change, how Negan and Simon met and become BFF, negan backstory, sad at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Follow Negan and his daughter, Jolene, as they navigate the new world and attempt to stake their claims on their own little corner of post apocalyptic paradise. As the search for more people and a new home they come across some familiar and unexpected faces as they meet new people, make new friends and form the foundation of the Saviors.+Please Read the Notes at the start of the Prolog+





	1. Prolog: The last Call before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, a few quick notes before we begin.
> 
> +Yes this is a crossover, Yes this is a Nick Clark/OFC story, but we have some story for Jolene to cover first. So be patient, it will be worth the wait (and it won't be as long as you think.)  
> \+ This is technically AU, I know Fat Joey and Negan had no relationship before the saviors really but I liked the idea of there being some familial ties to at least one of the saviors and Fat Joey made me giggle. He is Negan's daughter's cousin. So how does that work? Jolene's birth mother is Joey's aunt.  
> +Small time jumps will occur through out the story, they will always be noted. 
> 
> Thank you reading and really hope you enjoy. If you do please feel free to drop me a kudos or comment.  
> This story is also cross posted to my tumblr : https://deathvalleyqueen.tumblr.com/

Prolog: The Last Call before the fall.

It was spring time in New York and a dark hair young woman sat outside of her modest basement apartment trying to have a private phone call. She began pacing as she answered the phone. “Hello, daddy.” Her father sounded like he was sobbing on the other end of the line. The only intelligible words she could make out were “cancer, good for nothing bastards, fuck and mom” Which the 18 year old knew meant nothing good.

“Dad, slow down please …” She heard her father take a deep breath as he began to explain that the drugs her mother was on to fight the cancer weren’t working. It was spreading so fast that her mother was getting worse faster than the doctors could have ever anticipated. The young woman turned to look at her two roommates sitting watching the news on their small flatscreen tv. They were watching the news coming in from the west coast of some epidemic but at that moment Jolene’s little world was falling apart too.

Her father was a strong, some would call arrogant man but as he spoke his only child could hear that he was holding on by a thread. “It’s just spreading so fast Joey, the cancer is eating her alive sweetheart. She has maybe hours left… the doctor said days if we are lucky. When she wakes up all she asks for is you. But they just kicked me out of the room to hook her up to some fucking machine to breath for her. I can’t do this alone Jolene… I can’t.” Jolene’s heart sank at her father last words. Her step-mother’s cancer had progressed quickly the last few months and she asked if she needed to come home but she always said Jo needed to finish school.

“I need to get home…” she began frantically. “They grounded all the flights daddy..” Jolene pounded on the window to get her friends attentions. “Bethan has a car, maybe I can get her to lend me her car and I will drive all night.” her voice was so frantic, no matter how fast she moved it wasn’t fast enough.. The door opened and a fair skinned young woman with soft ginger curls poked her head out.

“Is everything okay sweetheart?” Bethan said softly.

“I need to get home to Virginia , my mom is dying…” Jo said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Her friend’s green eyes grew wide and she let out a heavy sigh.

“Use my car. Go home, be with your family. We will wait this mess out here.” Her friend said with a reassuring smile which made Jolene let out a huge sign of relief.

“Tell Mama I am coming daddy, tell her I’m coming as fast as I fucking can…” Jolene said as tears streamed down her face and her roommates helped her back inside not wanting to draw unwanted attention from the neighbors. “I am gonna pack some clothes and leave right away.” Her voice shook and one of the girls took the cell phone from their friend and explained that they were going to get their friend on the road home as soon as they can and that they would be praying for their family. Jolene took the phone back from her friend “I love you daddy.. You were right I should have never left” Her father tried hush her but it didn’t help any. They said quick goodbyes as the doctors were coming back in the room to speak with her father.  Her friends were already trying to pack together clothes and her other roommate Grace was packing food.

Jo was puzzled why her friend was packing food and water. “It’s only a few hours there… I won’t need any of that.”

“It’s starting to get crazy out there Jo, you never know what the hell will happen.” Jolene just nodded as Grace continued to throw whatever she could find in a cloth grocery bag. It took the three young women little more than 10 minutes to gather everything they thought their young friend would need on her emergency trip home. They said cheerful goodbyes, with promises of seeing each other in just a week or two once this all was over.

Little did Jolene know that she would never return to that apartment in the lower east side, she would never see her friends again.. and she wouldn’t get home in just a few hours. As she pulled away her life was about to change in ways no one could have really predicted.


	2. Chapter One: The Long Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolene hits to road but quickly realizes the world is changing... not for the better.

Chapter One: The Long Way Home

The roads were insanity as soon as she left the city. As soon as she hit the interstate headed into Pennsylvania to head home, towards Richmond, she knew the situation with this illness must have been more serious than she had originally anticipated. Her heart sank as she realized that there was going to be no way she was going to make it home to say her goodbyes. To make things worse, the cell service had been out for the last several hours. She couldn’t even call her father to tell him. So now she sat, stuck 45 mins outside Harrisburg, Pennsylvania with not a hope left in the world.

As she sat in the dead stop traffic she turned her engine off and rested her head on the steering wheel as she cried softly. Her hands gripped the steering wheel as cursed this damned world. She just wanted to say goodbye to her step mother, that was all she wanted but the world was not going to let her do that. As she sat in that lonely car for hours as the traffic didn’t even budge as darkness fell Jolene started to grow curious why.

She didn’t want to leave the car but as she watched a few people exit there cars and starting to talk among themselves. The fall air was chilly and with out thinking she reached inside and took out a black zip up hoodie from the back seat pulling it on and zipping it up as she watched one guy climb up onto the roof of his Jeep to try to see what was going on.

She heard hushed conversations, mothers telling their children that everything was going to be ok and not to worry. And then there were the panicked conversations between husbands and wives wondering if this really was going to be the end. Jolene couldn’t understand what could be holding traffic up like this.

She spotted a man, likely about her father’s age standing outside of his parked Honda CRV talking to whom she could only assume was his wife through the passenger window. “Excuse me, Sir…” Jo called out as she took a few steps forward. The older man looked away from his wife and smiled softly at her.

“Are you alright miss?” He asked trying to be polite.

“My cell phone doesn’t have any service.. I’m trying to get home to Virginia. My mom is dying and I gotta call my dad and let him know what is going on.” Jolene knew that most men had a hard time dealing with a woman crying so she let the tears fall down her cheek and the guy looked heartbroken.

“Have you not heard the news on the radio?” she shook her head.

“The radio in the car is busted…” She explained pointed towards the early 90’s station wagon that she was driving. The older man sighed.

“The cell service is down, the military is telling everyone to go home… rounding up anyone that’s sick and keeping them separate and safe from this outbreak. I’m sorry miss but I don’t think you are going to be able to get word to your family.” Jolene just nodded and put her hand up in thanks as she turned away trying not to lose composure. Her head was pounding from her earlier crying sessions and long hours on the road. She couldn’t stay here… she had to get off the high way while she still had a chance.

Getting back in her car she turned over the engine and start to pull off to pull a u-turn and head the wrong way up the interstate to get off at the exit just a few mile markers back. A few others were doing the same. It was tricky driving but she managed to get off on the side road and continued her trip south. Passing through small towns who seemed fairly unaffected at this point. When she would stop to get gas she always asked if there was any more news on this outbreak and all anyone said was the military was handling it.

She was a little more than hour further along where she reached a military road block. Jolene rolled her window down as the solider approached. “You’re a long way from New York miss,” The young solider said with a cocky tone in his voice.

“Well I’m trying to get home to Richmond, my step mother has cancer and she took a turn for the worse. I have been driving all day and most of the night just to get this far. “ She was trying just to be honest with the guy. “I am not sick… not been around anyone who has been sick… I’m just a daughter trying to get home to say goodbye…”

The solider looked over his shoulder. “We are really supposed to instruct travelers to the camp but just keep going. You may run into another road block but just be honest and tell them you are trying to get home. Don’t go into details… just say you are trying to get home.” He patted her roof and called out to his supervisor to let her through. Jolene gave the young solider a kind smile as she continued down the road.

She pulled off in a little state park some place in rural West Virginia around 3am when her eyes were so tired she couldn’t see straight any longer. As she curled up in the driver’s seat she just couldn’t shake the feeling like this was more than just her world falling apart. The whole damn world had lost it’s mind.

Early the next morning, as dawn broke there was a loud thud on the hood of the car that woke Jolene from her uneasy slumber. It was a man, or what was once a man she would come to learn. He was wearing a park ranger uniform he looked like a rabid dog gone mad. Jolene let out a shriek and scrambled to start the engine. “What in the actual good god damn, fuck is this shit mother fuckers.” She screamed as she flung the car into reverse to try and get the man off the hood. “Why the fuck does this shit happen to me.” She screamed as she floored the car forward flinging the man off her hood and speeding away.

“I can’t take this shit…” She said to herself as she saw the man pop up from the ground and start to chase after her. “NOPE…” She screamed speeding out on to the deserted road.

“What the actual fuck is going on in this world…” She muttered as she speed into town. She had this sinking feeling that she needed to get to the nearest store and max every credit card she had out while she still could. As she pulled into the next small town she saw a Walmart and figured it was as good as any place to start.

The parking lot seemed what it would be for any small town store like this. Once she got into the store it seemed all to normal, like they didn’t pay no mind to what was on the news. She expected the store to be crowded and the shelves to be clear. But they were still full.

Jolene wished she had her father here with her, he would know what they needed. “Think… think like dad… ugh god that’s a horrible brain to live inside of.” She groaned softly as she pushed her cart towards the outdoor section. She grabbed anything that she thought would be useful. Camp stoves, fire starters, a tent, she grabbed a couple of knifes not knowing what to expect as she made her way back to her father’s house outside of Richmond.

She grabbed water, a gps, radio and as much food she could fit in her cart. As she pulled up the register she was greeted by a warm smile from a middle aged woman. “Oh honey you aren’t scared about all this talk on the news are you?” She said with a laugh like it was all just a joke.

“I’m going camping… and you never know what is really going on till you see it with your own two eyes.” Jolene said softly as ran her first credit card through with a small smile on her face as she saw approved on the screen. “Well that still works..” She mumbled before thanking the cashier and shoving all over her items back into the cart before pushing the cart towards the ATM and pulling out her debit cards.

First she pulled out as much as she could and stuck it into her pants pocket before pushing the cart back out to her car and loading everything into the car. She quickly put in the address that she would forever remember into the new GPS that she had just purchased. She ticked off every box. “Avoid Highways… Avoid… FUCKING EVERYTHING” She tapped each button and then tossed it on her passenger seat.

She knew that this was going to be so much longer but something told her to avoid the bigger roads. It took nearly one more day of nearly continuous driving to reach her childhood home. She had seen 6 more of those strange sick people on her travels and as she pulled into the small suburban neighborhood she saw three more surrounding what looked like a fourth body.

Jolene gasped in horror as she drove past. She pulled into the quite cul-de-sac where her parents’ house was. The neighbors’ houses looked abandoned. Doors wide open, cars gone. Lives just abandoned. “What happened..” She muttered softly as she threw her car into park and jumped out of the car. Jolene raced towards the front door to find it locked. Which could have been a good thing or a bad, she didn’t know yet. Leaning down she flipped up the corner of the door mat where the spare key was still hidden. “Good old dad… hates fucking change.” She said with a half hearted chuckle as she turned the key and pushed the door open.

That comforting smell of home overwhelmed her. Everything was still just as she remembered it when she left home to move to New York just a few months before. It didn’t seem like a long time but in that moment it felt like a lifetime. Her father’s favorite sweatshirt was laying across the back of the couch. As she walked over to her she couldn’t help but slip off her black hoodie and pull on her father’s much larger sweatshirt.

Joey ran through the house and walked into the garage to find it empty. “He was probably at the hospital… he may still be there… he will come home…” She thought it best in that moment just to pull the car into the garage and go lay down. With any luck by the time she woke up her father would be there.


	3. Chapter Two: Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan comes back to his home to find his daughter waiting for him.

Chapter Two: Reunions

The dawn was breaking and Jolene was awoken by the sound of the front door opening. She had the spare key in her pocket so it only meant one thing. She shot out of her old bed and raced down the all into the living room where her father stood, covered in blood before. “Daddy.. Oh My God… Daddy” She screeched in horror wanting to go see if her father was hurt.

“No princess don’t it’s them infected fucker’s blood…” Her father holding his hands up. Jolene’s father was a tall, athletic man in his early 40’s. He had been a gym teacher and coach at the local high school that Joey had attended. He was an acquired taste, either people loved or hated him. Like any good daughter, she loved her father dearly. He had never given her a reason not to. “I am fine sweetheart, just a fucking mess. What about you? I was fucking out of my mind worried about you.”

Jolene let out sigh and smiled. “I’m fine daddy… the roads are a mess. We ain’t getting any place on the interstate. I got what supplies I could along the way just incase it was as bad as everyone was saying it was.” Jolene’s father nodded and gave his daughter a half hearted smile.

He took a few steps closer. “I am glad you are here, with me so I can keep the most precious thing in the world safe…” He meant every word. One thing most people knew about the man who went by the name Negan, was he loved his daughter and would protect her to his dying breath. He nodded towards the bath room and Jolene gave her father a little nod before curling up on the couch and drifting back to sleep once more.

Weather it was a few hours or more Jolene would never know but when her father finally had it in him to wake her from her peaceful sleep the sun was setting and he had a plate of spaghetti sitting on the table in front of her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up and let out a small laugh. “Ya know, I think Spaghetti and scrambled eggs are the only two things you really know how to cook..”

Negan smirked at his daughter as he sat down in his favorite chair with a plate of his own. “No, I can make hot dogs and hamburgers too… stake…and a fucking mean PB and J.”

Jolene chuckled as took a bite of her food. She thought back to her early childhood, the handful of years when it was just her and her father. Her mother bailed when she was little more than a baby. Her father always said it was because ‘You can’t turn a whore into a housewife’ to most that would sound cruel but to Joey it was just how it was. Her mother was never in her life, only Lucille and she had been one hell of a mother to her. “Dad…” Jolene started softly looking up from her food.

It was as if he knew she was going to ask about what happened to Lucille, “Don’t,” he said sternly. Joey knew her father well enough to know that it was because the wound was still fresh not out of anger towards her he was curt. After a few uncomfortable moments Negan’s face softened towards his daughter and he set his plate on the coffee table before reaching across and putting his hand on his daughter’s knee. “Just be glad your mama doesn’t have to live through this fucking shit show. Okay princess and lets just leave it there.” Jolene nodded and Negan reached up and patted her cheek. “That’s my girl.”

They ate the rest of their food in relative silence. Once they were both finished Jolene got up and picked up her father’s plate from him and smiled down at her father softly before walking into the kitchen and quickly washing the plates. Her father stood in the door watching her for several moment before he spoke.

“How much did you see out there?” He asked as Jolene put the dishes in the drying rack and leaned back against the counter folding her hands in front of her chest.

“Enough to know the fact I maxed out that credit card you co-signed for isn’t gonna piss you off.” Jolene’s voice was cool and even despite the fact she was terrified of what this really meant.

Negan chuckled. “Well you’re fucking lucky my credit score means fuck all now…” He always tried to keep it light, even during the worst conversation he tried to make everything seem like it was going to be just fine. “So it’s like that fucking video game you play on the fucking xbox all the time…”

Joey laughed. “Left4Dead.”  

Negan gave his daughter a half hearted nod. “That Zombie Apocalypse bull shit.” He said with a out of place laugh “I used to think you loving all those stupid fucking zombie movies was a waste of time and money. Most of I thought you were out of your mind that you fucking thought that something that was possible…” Joey rolled her eyes. Since she picked up resident evil when she was just a little kid she was convinced that a virus was going to turn everyone into zombies. She wasn’t afraid to tell people either. Her father called her nuts and that she needed to spend less time playing video games and more playing a real sport. Now Joey had a feeling her father may end up eating his words.

“Well it obviously fucking is dad. HELLO. The dead rise and want to eat living flesh. That sounds like a fucking zombie to me!” She would have normally been sarcastic, she expected that was the response her father was expecting but in that moment Jolene couldn’t find any humor in the situation. “This is not a game dad… We don’t have extra lives or magic fucking potions either that heal us. In all likelihood if we get bit we die…regardless of the wound. It’s probably slow and fucking painful too dad. This is a serious god damn situation.” Jolene watched as her father’s mouth pursed in anger at her tone.

“I FUCKING KNOW!” Her father shouted causing the petite young woman to jump a little.

“Don’t fucking yell at me!” She screamed back. “I am not going to sit here and have you yell at me because you’re scared because I am terrified!” Her soft grey eyes started to fill with tears as she continued. “You are my dad. You are supposed to have all the answer. You always fix everything.”  Negan watched his daughter, unable to bring himself to move towards her as the tears streamed down her cheeks. “You can’t fix this.. I can’t fix this..and all I want is my mom…” As she spoke the last few words her moved quickly towards her wrapping his arms around her tightly.

He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t find the word and there were likely no words to bring her any comfort. Their situation felt so much more dire than anyone elses. They lost the glue that held their family together and then as she dies… the world crumbles.

A few more moments pass and Jolene settled. Negan kissed the top of his daughter’s head before taking her face in his hands. “It was like Lucille held the whole damn world together baby, I know… it’s not fair. None of this is but the world taking her from us now, of all fucking times, that’s is the worst baby I know.” His voice waivered as he spoke. He was having a difficult time trying to stay strong for her in that moment. “We gotta live though… we gotta fight… we gotta survive.”

“For Mama..” Jolene said softly.

“Damn right.” He said as he let go of his daughter’s face. “If we don’t feel like we have it in us to go on, we think about your mama… and how strong she was right until the fucking end. She will give us the strength we need to survive, just like she did when she was alive.”


	4. Chapter Three: A Taste of Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jolene and Negan settle into this new reality, Jolene comes across a familiar face as she goes out looking for more guns.

Chapter Three: Taste of Normal

Over the course of the following few days Jolene and Negan began to prepare for this new life. Negan started by searching the neighborhood for any guns or ammo that his foolish neighbors left behind. There was a fair bit more than he was originally expecting there to be, which his daughter claimed was going to be key to their survival.

As he brought back the last of the guns and ammo that he scavenged on the coffee table in the living room as Jolene sat on the floor. Her long black hair pulled back into a high pony tail as she carefully checked all the guns and ammo before putting them into a duffle bag. “This isn’t going to be enough if we come across trouble…” The 18 year old groaned as she counted the 5 pistols and two rifles that her father had gathered.

“It is the god damn suburbs Joey, we are not going to find a fucking arsenal down the street in the church lady’s basement.” Negan retorted as he pulled out nearly a dozen prescription bottles from his pockets and dumping them on the table. “Now pills on the other hand… there is more where this came from.” Joey smiled up at her father.

“People are going to need pain meds, heart meds, antibiotics, addicts are going to need fixes.” She said holding up a bottle of Oxy and shaking it. “Pills are just as valuable to us as bullets…” She picked the bottles up and put them into another bag that was already half full with pill bottles.

Negan sat down on the couch and let out a heavy sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. “ The neighborhood is almost picked through kiddo… it’s been what almost 2 weeks since all this started. Anything worthwhile in town is probably gone.”

Jolene glanced over her shoulder as she packed the ammo away carefully in the bag with the other guns. “We shouldn’t go into the city. By all logic the more densely populated an area the more of these biters there are gonna be.” Negan gave a nod of agreement. “Ideally we need to find a place where people live off the grid. They are self sufficient enough that with the power grids going down, the food in the super markets going bad and all the things that everyone else is losing their minds about doesn’t matter one fucking bit.” Jolene sighed and looked at the supplies they gathered. Between what she had managed to grab on her way from New York and what they had scavenged it wasn’t going to be enough.

Jolene leaned back against the couch and started to try to come up with a plan. She started to remember back to the guys she hung around with in High School. How they always liked to brag about how many guns their dads had stashed in the strangest places. “I think I know where we might find some more guns…” Jolene said softly. “I’m gonna go out…” She picked up one of the pistols from the bag and tucked it in the waist of her jeans.

Negan glared at his daughter. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” He warned as he leaned forwards watching her pull one of the empty back packs from what was once Lucille’s favorite chair and slung it over it shoulder.

Jolene rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I will be fine dad, I’ll take the SVU and be back before you know it.” She leaned over and gave her father a quick peck on the cheek. “I made soup while you were out, it’s on the stove.” Negan nodded and watched as Jolene walked out the front door and got into the car.

Driving around the neighborhood where she grew up brought back a lot of memories under even the best of circumstances but seeing people that she knew, neighbors, friends she went to school with her whole life… turning into these monsters broke her heart. As she pulled into a small subdivision she knew all to well she stopped the car abruptly as she noticed her cousin Joey’s pick-up truck in his mother’s drive way.

“Fucking Joey…” She said with a bright smile on her face as she turned the engine off and hopped out of the car. She could hear the hum of a generator running in the back yard. Jolene followed a bright orange extension cord down to the basement door which was cracked open.

Her portly cousin sat on the couch, his bong sitting in front of him as always, playing some video game she couldn’t quite make out. “HEY FAT ASS!” Jolene screamed and Joey just about jumped into the air at the sound of her voice. His head snapped towards her direction and he dropped the controller and stood up as fast as he could knocking his bong over in the process.

“Fuck…” He muttered but waved it off as he met his cousin at the door and wrapped his large arms around her, picking her up off the ground as he hugged her. “Jo… I am so fucking glad to see you. I was worried. Last I heard New York was burning… like the military bombed the shit out it and I thought you were dead man.” He took her face in his large hands and planted a kiss on the top of her messy dark hair.

“I got out before that … Lucille was dying, I had to come home.” Jolene said simply as her cousin held the screen door open for her as she walked through. As Jolene walked in she noticed a large pile of what looked like Ziploc bags full of weed. “Did you steal from every dealer in town dude?” She said gesturing to small mountain of weed.

Joey laughed as he assumed his previous position on the couch. “Naw, I was the only weed guy in town.” He was proud of himself. Jolene could tell be the smirk on his face and she just laughed. “Dude even your dad was coming to get shit off me, talk about fucking awkward as shit.” He patted the cushion next to him and motioned for Jolene to join him.

Sitting down next to him Jolene leaned over and rested her head on Joey’s shoulder. “Where’s your mom?” Her voice was soft and she was nervous as she watched Joey’s face drop.

“When she saw how bad things were getting on the news…” He started trying his best to be stoic, “She took a bunch of sleeping pills and killed herself. I was gone, making a run.” Jolene wrapped her arms around his arm as he continued. “When I got back she had turned already. I locked her in her bedroom and I ain’t been back up stairs since.”

Jolene squeezed him tightly. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Joey just shook his head. “Don’t be Jo, mom was insulin dependent diabetic… she knew she wasn’t gonna be able to make it long.” His tone was matter of fact but his eyes spoke volumes. He was heartbroken his mother was gone, Jolene took was heartbroken the only other mother figure she had was gone. A few stray tears rolled down her cheek before Joey brought his hand up and wiped them away.  

Jolene took a deep breath, pulling herself together again. She looked over at Joey who she was still holding on to and in that moment she made a decision she wasn’t entirely sure her father was going to support but at this point she felt like she had no choice. She was the only family Joey had left. “Come back to the house with me and dad. It’s better to be with people who care about you than by yourself waiting for death playing grand theft auto.” She smiled at Joey for a moment. “If you come we can totally play Grand Theft Auto in real life… steal cars… run down biters. Come on.”

Joey shrugged. “Your dad fucking hates me.”

“My dad fucking hates everyone… we are your family Joseph.” She said playfully hitting him. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer, she cared too much about her cousin to leave him sitting alone in his dingy old basement. Joey looked over at his much smaller cousin and just shook his head leaning back into the couch. “Now pack your shit, I ain’t leaving till you fucking come with” Jolene leaned forward and pick up one of the piece he had strewn across an old beat up coffee table and lighter. “Hurry because I am gonna sit here, smoking all your fucking weed while I wait.”

Joey smirked. “Alright…” He agreed, with a fake groan of displeasure. “No need to like twist my arm and shit…” He stood up and started to gather a few things as Jolene leaned back on the couch and brought the pipe to her lips. “But you are fucking helping me carry this shit to my truck.” Jolene nodded as she looked wide eyed up at Joey with a smirk on her face as she took a hit from the pipe.

“But first… we get high…”

“…er” Joey added with a laugh and for a few brief moments the pair of 18 year olds felt normal. Like things weren’t falling apart around them. It was a small peace, but it was one both would need and find in each other as the weeks passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, If anyone is interested in possibly beta reading this story for me please contact me either through a message on here or on my tumblr.   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deathvalleyqueen
> 
> fankies <3


	5. Chapter Four: Sad Goodbyes, Strange Men and Stranger Mustaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan, Joey, and Jolene leave their small town in search of some place that could become a new home for them to settle in this new life. On their travels they meet a group of men, one of them with a rather impressive mustache.

Chapter Four: Sad Goodbyes, Strange Men and Stranger Mustaches

Negan was not what most people would have called thrilled when his daughter brought home her cousin and his weight in weed but he did see a change in his daughter as the days passed and turned into weeks. The pair had always close, more like brother and sister most said than cousins. For years they even went by the same name, Joey. They offered each other a different kind of comfort than what Negan could give either of them so he stopped poking fun at Joey so much and just accepted that he was not part of his family.

While things with his family were going well, the outside world was getting more and more chaotic. Large groups of the dead were gathering together and attacking anything with a pulse that got too close. So they ramped up their scavenging and managed to salvage a decent sized camper from a gas station with only having to kill 4 infected.  That’s when the decision to leave, to try to find a larger group was made.

Even though the three of them had each other’s backs to the end, Jolene had to be the one to point out the uncomfortable truth. “If a group of them… let’s say 40 or more swarm us. No matter how hard we fight, no matter how good any of us are with our guns or knives. One of us is gonna die at least, if not all of us. We are getting too out numbered.” It wasn’t a matter of debate for her, if the two men in her life didn’t realize this she feared they were going to be doomed. There was no nice way to put it and it seemed like these days she was the only one with any perspective on the scope of the situation and Jolene was not happy about the fact she was the only one of the three thinking about tomorrow. Her pale face read like an open book. Her eyes were heavy and tired from late nights of trying to figure out the next move the need to make. She let a heavy sigh and ran her hands through her long hair that fell like a ebony wave over her the light fabric of her grey t-shirt.

Negan and Joey looked at each other uncomfortably because what Jolene said was the truth.  “So what a risk it on the open road?” Joey asked very seriously. “How is that any safer?”

“Dumbass has a point.” Negan interjected quickly.

Jolene crossed her arms in front of her chest and let out a huff. “We can’t wait for people to find us. That isn’t gonna happen. We ain’t gonna get some nice stranger in a cowboy hat coming up to us asking if we want to join their community!” She threw her hands up out of frustration at the thought.  “That shit don’t even happen in the movies.” She couldn’t hold it back any more and let out a low scream out of frustration causing Joey and her father to stare nervously up at her. “We have been all over town… in every building, house and business… everyone is either gone or dead. We are the only one’s stupid enough to still be sitting here having this fucking discussion because you two..” She said pointing a finger at each of them. “You think we have something to save here and we don’t boys… sorry to fucking disappoint! All that is left is ghosts and corpses that want to fucking eat us.”

Joey and Negan grumbled and the older man leaned forward. “So what do you think is the best plan… oh zombie apocalypse expert child of mine. What did hundreds of hours in your stupid games teach you.” Her father was being obviously condescending though he was curious to see what his daughter was going to say. He had been more than impressed with the way she had handled herself in this new world but he still worried that she was not thinking with her right mind all the time. She took risks he didn’t think were necessary, giving him his fair share of new grey hairs. Though, for the most part she had made the right call when it came to things like securing water and ammunitions and only taking head shots to conserve ammo. He knew in heart of hearts though his daughter was struggling with all the death that had suddenly filled her life.

Jolene started to pace as she spoke. “We need to find some place with defeasances, sustainability, fresh water, if we had a power source like solar panels basic things like lights and fridges could be run.” She mused as she paced but then she stopped and turned towards the men. “These places aren’t going to just not be settled. We are what 5 weeks, 6 since all this started . Any place that was suitable already is already taken and that presents a whole new set of issues.” Jolene pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She should have seen that they needed to leave sooner but part of her wanted to stay in the only place she had ever felt safe, but the world was changing at an alarming rate and sitting ideally by was going to serve none of them in the long run. She took a deep breath remember her father’s words that first day they were reunited, she needed be strong for her mother. She could her Lucille’s voice echo through her mind _‘You can do this, you can beat this world my brave girl..’_

Negan turned to Joey. “What the hell does she mean?” He asked somewhat clueless of what it was his daughter was referring to. He watched his daughter pace and knew that no matter what was best for them he had to get her away from this house if he had any hope of keeping his daughter sane. _‘Negan… you know she shouldn’t just have you and Joseph for company… she needs people darling.’_ His wife’s voice echoed in his mind as Joey began to speak.

“Society is gone Coach… No Law… No Order… No Law and Order either..” He said with an uncomfortable laugh, his joke had fallen on deaf ears at that point. “I thought that was funny… but people are going to go back to a tribal society. It happens in every post apocalyptic movies and video game.”

Negan brought his hand to his face and shook his head unable to believe that his daughter and her cousin were probably right using their video game logic. “Fucking go on…” Negan said with a heavy sigh.

“Well when you revert to a tribal mentality you really aren’t trying to look at the greater good of society like most people did up till 6 weeks ago.” Jolene nodded as her cousin spoke. “So everything becomes and us versus them mentality.”

“We can hope that if we leave soon, come across a community within a few weeks that looks viable that they may be willing to accept new people but it’s going to be tougher as time goes on. Once the resources start getting limited…” Jolene started to shake her head and looked over at Joey who was doing the same thing. “It’s going to come down to whoever has the most… controls the most.”

Negan gave a slow nod and leaned back on his couch. “Well… I guess we better pack up the cars and trailers with everything we can and hit the road kids.” Negan stood up and the Joeys looked at each other for a moment as Negan stared at the two young adults. “Are you fucking deaf, dumb and stupid…fucking hustle.” Negan was in coach mode now, barking orders as Joey and Jolene started to gather supplies and load it into the three vehicles they had and two trailers.

Loading everything up took most of the day and some of the night but by the next morning they were ready to leave, weather they were really ready or not. Leaving the house was far more emotional than either Negan or Jolene had expected. Jolene had barely slept the night before. Trying to memorize every detail of her bedroom that she had since she was 5 years old, from the cracked window casing from when she broken in after she snuck out one night and her father locked her out trying to catch her. To the poems that she written in sharpie on the wall under the window next to her bed where she would sit and daydream on bright summer afternoons, writing them down on scrap pieces of papers and tucking them in her bag so she would remember them when the memories of this place started to fade.

 

 Negan too couldn’t sleep the previous night, he found himself wondering around his home getting fixated on little details like the notches in the pantry door where Lucille had measured Jolene every year on her birthday. The precise color of blue that the kitchen was painted after a three day argument as newlyweds, so many memories filled every corner of that house because it was more that just a building, it was one of the last few physical embodiments of Lucille’s dedication to their family.

As dawn broke and they placed the last few items in the vehicles Negan and Jolene stood at the end of the drive way just staring at the house. Jolene remembered when they moved in, it was her first real vivid memory. Her father and Lucille had just gotten married, she was almost 5 and getting ready to start kindergarten.  How the house looked like something from a story book. A little brick house, with white shutters and red door.

Closing her eyes for a moment she could still feel the joy she had as she ran into the empty house laughing and screaming how she finally had her own room. Jolene was shaken from her thoughts when her father placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. “It’s time princess…” Jolene turned into her father and started to sob softly into his chest.

Negan wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her tightly as his daughter sobbed against his chest. Out of the corner of his eye Negan saw Joey move towards him. “Not now..” He snapped before he kissed the top of Jolene’s head. “There is nothing but death and sadness left in that house, you said that remember… it stopped being a home when your mama stopped breathing. Now we gotta move on… be strong…” Jolene gripped  the back of her father’s black t-shirt as she continued to cry hard. “We had a beautiful life here… but it was all your mama. This place won’t ever feel the same. We would have moved probably any way.” He said smoothing her hair, rocking with her slightly as he stood gazing up the house. He kissed the top of his daughter’s head. “Come on Jo, time to go conquer the world.” He smiled down at Jolene who looked up at him through tears.  

“For mama..” Jolene said softly as she gained her some of her composure back and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

Negan shook his head. “No, for you…” He leaned his forehead against her’s for a moment, “Now get your ass to that station wagon… your burning daylight.” He said with his usual jovial manner and it made his daughter chuckle as she started walking towards her car turning back to give her father a little mock salute. “Yeah that’s right, remember who is the one in charge here you two. So no fucking funny business and I am looking at you Joseph!” Negan called at the two teens met up and gave each other a much needed hug before the three all finally got in their respective vehicles and leaving their homes for what would be the last time.

They were in no race because they didn’t know where they were going. They would drive for a few hours, stopping at any place that looked like it had anything useful left. It went on like that for days. Uneventful, downright boring even. It wasn’t until the fifth day did they finally run across a group of three rough looking men and fuel truck at a gas station.

They pulled their cars over and Negan instructed Jolene and Joey to stay in their cars. Negan walked with his hands up towards the men who had pistols drawn on him. “Hey… my kids and I ain’t looking for trouble guys.” Negan started as he gestured towards the cars.

The men still had guns drawn as a lanky, thin man with a thick mustache took a few steps forward and lowered his gun. “So what is it are you looking for buddy?”

Negan chuckled, “Well some place safe for those kids for one…” The men started to eye the cars making Negan look back somewhat nervous to see Jolene watching the exchange wide eyed.

The man with the mustache turned to his group who lowered the weapons. “You seem to have quite a bit of supplies…”

Negan chuckled. “You don’t know the half of what we have…” Negan looked back again at the cars and then back at the group of men.

“If you want to share your supplies… we have a place that has fences to keep the dead out. You and your kids can come with us.” The man with the mustache motioned for the other men to leave and Negan gave him a thankful nod. “You got a name there buddy?”

“Negan..”

“I’m Simon, pleasure to meet ya.”  The man said with a slightly unsettling smile before turning and walking back towards his truck and the fuel tanker.


	6. Chapter Five: Shadyside Pines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Negan, Jolene and Joey start to settle in at Shadyside Pines Campground where Simon's group is located... tensions are high with in the family and they almost boil over when Simon presses his luck with Jolene.

Chapter Five: Shadyside Pines

Negan returned to Jolene’s car first, which was right behind his. He tapped on the window and she rolled it down. “What the hell is going on dad…” Her tone was harsh and her eyes were filled with suspicion. “They look a fucking posse of 70’s porn stars and child molesters.” Jolene spat with wide eyes and Negan just shook his head in disbelief. Apparently the people it took them nearly a week to find, the first people that weren’t dead, weren’t good enough for her. _She is just going to have to fucking get over herself_ Negan thought bitterly.

He was the parent, she was the child… well she may have been 18 and more than capable of handling herself but to Negan she was still just a little girl. “We are gonna follow these assholes back to their camp..” He looked back at Joey who was giving him a strange look. “Just follow me, when we get there stay with Joey. I don’t want you alone with anyone but family…” He reached in and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek as she nodded and smiled. “Gonna go tell Joey what’s going on and then we roll.”

Jolene nodded and rolled up the window nervous about whatever ill conceived deal her father may have struck with these men. The drive back to their camp site was only about 20 minutes, it looked to be an camp ground. There were a dozen or so campers and a smattering of tents about.

When they parked and got out Jolene did just as her father asked her to do and kept close to her cousin who’s size alone was enough to drive most devious types off. Joey placed a hand on his cousin’s shoulder and leaned down. “You okay?”

“Nope… but ya know… life sucks.” She said trying to muster a laugh but it never came. Simon and a few of his men came walking over.

Jolene watched as Simon eyed Joey, “You are one big dude… I bet you played football, didn’t ya son?”

Joey tightened his grip on his cousin’s shoulder, not because he was scared for her but because he was scared of these men. “Yes, Sir.” Joey said quickly.

“Sir… damn son, that is some straight up church going respectful as fuck type shit… Negan you raised yourself a good boy. I bet he was a defensive tackle…”Simon said turning back to the few men who seemed to follow him around like lost dogs. Simon leaned down a little to look at Jolene and smiled. “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing. I bet you were a cheerleader…”

Jolene laughed and shook her head. “I broke a cheerleader’s fucking jaw for looking at me funny..” Which wasn’t a completely false statement, she did break a cheerleader’s jaw by smacking her across the face with a lunch tray but it wasn’t because was looking at her funny. It was because she had humiliated Joey at homecoming. Her new story seemed to make Simon smile.

“I like her…” He turned towards Negan he was glaring at his daughter. “You seem to have yourself two pretty interesting kids my new friend… why don’t you and kiddies get settled in, make yourself at home and I’ll swing by later and we can sit down and have a friendly chat about how things work around here.” Simon took a step forward. “Sound good?”

Negan smiled, “Sounds good…” The men and Simon turned and walked away.

Jolene watched them intently as they walked away, once they were out of ear shot she went over to her father and grabbed him by the shirt. “What in the actual fuck were you thinking dad…” Her voice was low, but full of rage. “Fucking creeper pornstash mother fucker creeps me the fuck out.” Jolene was frazzled and Negan let out a heavy sigh.

“What the fuck do you want from me Jolene…” He grabbed her by her shoulders and Joey turned away and muttered something about setting the camper up as Negan continued. “We have been driving for days… not a living fucking soul until them. So you wanted people, this is what you got… people…a community. This is what you wanted.” Negan shook his daughter and leaned in close. “Do you think that only the nice people were going to live? Only the kind people… with good hearts. This isn’t one of your game darling… look with your own two fucking eyes.” He turned her around and made her look around at the people that inhabited the camp.

She saw a pot bellied old man with a shot gun laying across his lap yelling at his wife who wasn’t bringing him dinner fast enough. Her eyes followed her father’s finger as he continued to point out one unsettling scene after another before growling in her ear. “Now get your ass back in your car.”  He turned her and shoved her towards her car before he went and joined Joey in setting the camper up.

Jolene climbed back in her car and pulled her ipod and headphone out of her backpack. She put the headphones on and pulled up the hood on her hoodie before resting her head on the steering wheel and letting herself get lost in the music as she questioned if leaving her home was worth it now.

Some time passed and she was jarred from her thoughts as Joey opened the passenger door and sat down. Jolene pulled her headphones off and looked at her cousin who looked as disheartened as she did. “He is fucking pissed at you…” Joey started as he leaned back and reached into his large front pocket on his pull over hoodie and pulled out a neatly rolled joint and lighter which caused Jolene to perk up slightly. As she sat up Joey lit the joint and took a long drag, coughing as he exhaled. “He thinks… you being your…and I quote ‘fucking mouthy, arrogant, stubborn, pig headed ass’ may end up drawing unwanted attention from that guy Simon.”

“Pornstash has a name…” Jolene said with a chuckle as her cousin passed her the joint.

As she took a hit Joey rolled his eyes. “Why do I have a feeling that you are going to call him pornstash…”

“Because you know I am…” Jolene laughed as she passed the joint back to her cousin who was now laughing as well. Their laughter was short lived when Negan came up and pounded on the roof.

“Hey dumbass and fatass…” Her father was still angry. Jolene looked over at her cousin who smiled uncomfortably. “Now is not the time to be getting stoned you dipshits.”

“I was sent to get you to help start unpacking shit… but I didn’t think he would come walking up in like 2 minutes. I really thought we had time to burn one… just one.” Joey put out the joint on a empty soda can and stuck it in the ash tray of the car before the two teens got out.

Negan looked at the pair who were just standing there, like two deer in the headlights. “Don’t just stand there dipshits… pots, pans, blankets, clothes…food… into the camper…show me some fucking hustle.”

It took them nearly an hour to get the camper set up as a proper home. Joey even managed to get the large tent that Jolene had picked up on her journey from New York set up as well as his “new basement” as he referred to it. Once everything was settled her father seemed a little calmer and everything was just about back to status quo as they sat down to dinner.

Then there was a knock on the camper door. Negan stood up and answered, guessing it was Simon and he was correct. “Good evening… Negan…” He glanced towards the built in couch were Joey and Jolene had been sitting side by side and gave them both a smirk. “Negan’s children.” He looked down at the plates of food in the teens hands. “Did I make it just in time for dinner? I’m famished.” Simon said placing his hand on his stomach.

Negan motioned for him to enter the camper. “By all means, join us.” Negan said though he doubted the other man was going to wait for an invitation. Negan looked towards Jolene. “Jo, sweetheart, get Simon here a plate.” Jolene looked up at her father and plastered a fake smile on her face as she set her plate on the couch and stood up as her father sat down at the little table with Simon.

Simon noticed Negan’s beer and he tapped the bottle. “One of these too, sweetheart…” Jolene glared at her father who just returned her a stern look and quick nod.

Jolene scooped the stew she had made onto the plate and took a bottle of beer from the 6 pack that sat on the counter before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Simon. The older man reached up and grasped her wrist stopping her from walking away.

Joey watched the scene unfold and cursed softly. “Shit…” he set his nearly empty plate on couch and was poised to get between. He was less worried about Jolene and more about what she was about to do. Negan eyed his daughter who was staring down at Simon’s hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Thank you…” Simon said waiting for Jolene to respond but she remained silent he tugged on her wrist slightly. “This is the part where you say your welcome and smile..”

Jolene was seething with anger, her grey green eyes were like two raging storms as snarled down at Simon who seemed genuinely pleased with the reaction he was getting from her, like he was almost getting off on making the 18 year old angry. She tugged her arm away but Simon’s grip grew tighter. Jolene leaned in and snarled in his ear “This is the part where you get your fucking hands off me pornstach if you want to keep your dick… but if you don’t want it by all mean keep fucking touching…” The older man tighted his grip on her wrist and Jolene smiled, it was a devious and mencing one, as she reached into her back pocked with her free hand an grabbed her knife flicking it open. “Now do you wanna find out what it’s like to suck your own fucking cock or will you let me fucking go!” She screamed as she clutched the knife below the table just waiting for an excuse, anything really, to push her just the little bit more she needed to shove her blade into his leg.

But Simon was smart enough to just let go of her wrist, not smart enough though not to make a stupid comment once her back was safely turned to him. “I like them fucking crazy sweetheart but that shit was fucking pushing it” He said with a nervous laugh. Jolene snapped around and screeched as she went to lunge towards the older man screaming. Negan jumped up yet stood dumbfounded as Joey wrapped his large arms around his tiny screeching cousin who was thrashing and kicking againt him. Simon looked like he was about to shit his pants, “Fucking little Psycho bitch!”

Negan threw his head back fighting the urge to kill this man himself as he growled. “Shut the fuck up…”

Jolene was good most of the time but when things got stressful, she never handled herself well. Most of the time his daughter was controlled, even tempered and happy, but moments like this she reminded him of her mother. Her real mother. Wild, unpredictable, animal like even at times. He loved it when he was 20 , the sex was beyond amazing but he never considered that he was going to have a child with her. As he watched Joey almost drag Jolene fighting him the whole time out of the trailer Negan felt like he was reliving when he had to do the same to Jolene’s birth mother when she was little more than his daughter’s age. The idea that this man who sat across the table was the first person in nearly four years to flip that switch in his daughter made his blood boil.

Negan was not one to speak of tempers with a dark side. He would admit that he was cruel in his youth. He was a bully who delighted in watching the smaller weaker kids suffer. It was something that Lucille had tempered, she had a way to calm not only him down but he swore that her influence was all that kept his daughter from becoming a monster. Just like him. Just like her real mother. Without Lucille, Jolene would have never stood a chance.

Negan watched as the two teens left, making sure they closed the door behind them before he slammed his fist on the table finally succumbing to the rage that had been building with in. “I don’t what fucking sick ass game you are trying to play at here buddy but play with someone else’s fucking daughter.” Negan’s held his head up with a vicious look on his face. “Keep your greasy fucking paws off her… you touch her again and I will fucking kill you.” Negan’s voice was cold, calm even and that made it all the more unsettling.

Simon looked nervous as he reached towards his beer and opened it. “I was just trying to be friendly… make her feel welcome…” Simon’s voice was nervous and his hand shook a little as he brought the beer to his mouth. There was something about the look in Negan’s eyes that told him that he would kill without a second thought. Perhaps he had already done so. Simon did know. But there was something terffing in the way Negan was looking at, it was the same look that he saw in Jolene’s eyes as she was as went to attack him. _It’s like looking into the eyes of the devil himself.._ Simon thought as he took another chug of the beer.

“What do you want…” Negan said taking a swig from his beer as well in some vain attempt to settle his nerves.

“Just to see how you are settling in… see what you think of your new home.” Simon leaned back on the bench as he watched the other man titled his head to the side almost attempting to size Simon up.  

Which was exactly what Negan was doing, and lets just say he found Simon lacking nerve to try and stand up to him. Which he made note of. “We will be fine, don’t worry about us.” Negan said calmly. He looked towards the door for a moment and then back at Simon. “So what you fancy yourself the fucking leader of this place?” Negan watched as Simon smirked and nodded.

“It’s my land… well my family’s land. We have owned this camp ground since the 1930’s.” Simon watched as Negan shook his head and laughed. _Probably robbed some poor fuckers blind for it I bet._ Negan could see the type of man that Simon was, the type that wanted the most for the least work. The type who didn’t think that society’s rules ever really applied to him. _He probably had been waiting for something like this to happen all his life so he could finally be the sick fuck he truly is._

Negan had been a coach for nearly 15 years, not all of his players liked him but his teams almost always won. Negan believed this was because he was a leader by nature something he could plainly see Simon was not. “That doesn’t mean fuck all.” Negan said as he took another swig. “Owning the land makes you a fucking land owner… nothing else.”

Simon shook his head as he laughed between bites of food. “What makes you so qualified to pass such judgment.”

Negan chuckled and ran his hands through his black hair. “I have been leading stubborn, pig headed, hormone fueled, sex crazed, dumbshits teenagers to victory on the grid iron for the last 15 fucking years.” He paused for a moment and leaned in for a moment. “And I raised the little girl who just about made you shit your pants… for all I know you fucking did with how bad you stink.” He reached across the table and grabbed the other man by his shirt. “Do you got your shitting pants on Simon…” Negan tossed the other man back in his seat with a hearty laugh. This is a side of Negan that he hadn’t let out in full force for years. Sure he was the asshole football coach but he wasn’t being cruel for his own enjoyment, he was trying to help people. This, this however Negan was taking great delight in.  

Simon laughed nervously and put took a large drink from is beer. “I was just playing around man… really I didn’t mean any offense by anything.” Simon took another drink almost finishing the beer. “She’s a very pretty girl… fucking feisty as shit.” Negan listened intently as Simon dug himself into a preverbal hole with his backtracking. “I love me a feisty little thing..” Negan leaned forwards and gripped his fork tightly waiting for this idiot to say one more think about his daughter, just one more. “But I see she is not interested in the slightest…. And no mean no..” Simon’s eyes were wide as he watched Negan’s grip loosen before finishing the rest of his beer and standing up.

“Ya know what I said about half your shit… well just forget about it. We work on trade system here. Free enterprise and shit…” He took a few steps backwards right into the screen door as Negan stood up as well. “Thanks for the beer… my complements to the little lady on her cooking.” He reached behind him and opened the door. “Good talk buddy… good talk…” Simon mumbled as he turned to leave. Once he was outside Negan brought his hands to his face and just shook his head as he sat back down.

“That motherfucker is gonna fucking make me kill him one day…”


End file.
